Bella Gets Hiccups
by theenvylover
Summary: What happens when Bella gets the hiccups at the Cullen household?


**Oh boy,  
another Bella one-shot!  
**i have no idea where this came from.  
i haven't had the hiccups in years,  
i wonder how i just randomly came up with it...  
This is indeed a **one-shot** and i do not intend to make it into a running story,  
though it would probably fit well with my other random Twilight one-shots  
**_please review!_**  
i'm going to be off the computer for a while and i need _emotional support_  
-the**envy**lover

**Bella Gets Hiccups**

I was kissing Edward in his room when it happened.

_Hic  
_  
"What was that?" Edward asked, pulling away.

"Nothing, nothing," I answered quickly, trying to pull him back. He answered my plea and leaned in closer.

_Hic_

"There it was again!" he exclaimed.

"It was just your imagination," I tried and failed.

_Hic_

"Is there something wrong with you?" He asked with pleading eyes. I couldn't lie to those eyes.

"They're just hiccups, they'll stop soon," I reassured him.

"What happens if they don't?"

"Then I'll die," I said sarcastically. I wished I hadn't.

_Hic_

"ALICE!!!" he called.

"Why are you so loud?" Alice appeared in the doorway with Jasper.

"Do you know how to cure hick yups?" his asked frantically.

"Hiccups," I corrected him. "I don't think there _is_ a cure."

_Hic_

"There's always a cure," Emmett said from behind me. When did _he_ get here? "Did you try holding your breath?"

"No." They all stared at me intently. "Guys, it's really not _Hic_ that bad…" They kept staring at me with those big yellow eyes. I gave up and drew a long breath.

My cheeks expanded and my lungs wanted to burst. I let it out after a pathetic twelve seconds.

_Hic_

"Maybe it wasn't long enough," Emmett wondered out loud. I started to protest but found Emmett's hand at my mouth, his fingers pinching my nose. Edward attacked him and tried to get him to let go but Emmett was determined to 'cure' me. My body shook with a silent hiccup.

"She's blue," Jasper stated, his finger pointed at my face. Edward grabbed the hand that was on me in one of his hands and my face with the other. In one swift movement he separated us. I gasped for air, muttering a few _Hic_s in between breaths.

"Please" _Hic_ "don't" _Hic_ "do" _Hic_ "…" I didn't even bother to finish, they got the message.

"I read somewhere that you need to drink water," Jasper mentioned from beside Alice.

"You're supposed to drink the water upside down," Alice corrected.

_Hic_

I was yanked off the floor by my feet when Edward came back with the water.

"There is no way I can drink water _upside-down!_ I can barely drink anything _right-side up_!" Edward knelt down beside me, his face only an inch from mine.

"What if I fed it to you mouth to mouth?" he asked. My eyes widened and I blushed deeply. I nodded.  
He took a sip of water and came closer. Our lips touched and the gateways opened, letting the water into my mouth.

_Hic_

The water splashed all over his face and I was dropped on my head. I turned and glared at the three vampires in the corner, bellowing over with laughter. Alice and Jasper got up and headed towards the door.

"Well, we'll be leaving now," Alice chirped. "We saw what we wanted to see."

Edward started a low growl but stopped when Alice turned to look at him. Stupid silent communication.

_Hic_

"Do we have any eggs?" Emmett asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Edward and I answered at the same time.

"It's a Japanese cure; you're supposed to suck on eggs," he smiled. "The question is how many…"

_Hic_

Three broken eggs later (eggs that were _not_ broken before they entered my mouth) my cell phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Emmett said merrily. I tried to go after him but was stopped when Edward pulled another shell piece from my mouth.

_Hic_

"Hello?" Emmett spoke into the phone, he listened and continued.

"Obviously not. I _am_ her best friend though," he smiled.

"Charlie what?" the question made my head snap to him.

"Dead? What do you mean by dead?"

"Emmett stop! Don't give her a heart attack," Edward yelled. Emmett hung up and came back to us.

"But Alice said I should scare her, I think it worked…" He answered, studying me.

_Hic_

"Or not..." Emmett concluded. "How about the Heimlich remover?"

"That's only if she's choking," Edward answered quickly, not eager to try any more of Emmett's ideas.

_Hic_

"It sounds like she's choking," Emmett tried again.

"No," I answered finally. Emmett thought again.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? Maybe they'll just go away," Rosalie said from behind us. I had never liked Rosalie more than in that moment.

"I think that's a great idea," I answered with a smile and a _Hic_.

"I _am_ going to find out how to stop her hick yups," Edward announced.

"Hiccups…" I corrected again. This does not bode well.

"If she's having trouble breathing why don't you fix the breathing?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"I already tried that, don't you remember?" Emmett answered. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Not _you_!" She said, turning to Edward.

_Hic  
_  
Edward took my face in his hands. He smiled my favorite crooked smile before he leaned in and kissed me deep. When his tongue slid along my cheek I gave him everything I had. My fingers twisted in his hair as his hands felt along my jaw line. I felt him smile as he pulled back.

We all waited in silence. Edward gleamed.

"You didn't have to go _that_ far," Alice muttered.

"I'd do anything to save my Bella," Edward responded with a smile.

* * *

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me. 


End file.
